1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security system, in particular, the present invention relates to a security system implemented with a communication device.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the social structure and values change, crime rate has being increasing in recent years and securities issues are getting more attentions from the general public. As a result, people concern more and more about the securities issues in order to protect security of one's own and the properties which generate stronger demands towards security systems.
Typically, security systems are installed in valuable manufacturing facilities or shops or personal residence of security concerns in order to assure the safety of commodities, properties, individuals and family members. Further, current security systems are mostly linked to security companies in addition to crime prevention. Accordingly, security systems are also used for early detection on unexpected accidents (such as a fire accident). Though, security systems provided by security companies are expensive and heavy financial burdens to users. There are simple and convenient new applications of security systems in the market which are implemented by different types of detectors for monitoring target locations (such as a residence). Such security systems send warning signal to users when the status becomes unusual, whereby the target locations are protected at a certain security level without extra high cost from users.
For example, Taiwan Pat. 588291 discloses a wireless security system. FIG. 1 is an architecture diagram of a prior art wireless security system. As shown in the diagram, the wireless security system comprises a user end 1 and a monitor end 2 which transmits wireless signals to each other via a base station 3. The user end 1 has a detector 11, a host 12 and a wireless transmitter 13. The detector 11 is used for installing on doors, windows and specific regions to detect background changes in detected areas. In addition, when background change value is detected, the background change value is transmitted to the host 12. Thus, the host 12 generates a signal according to the background change value (not shown). The signal is wireless transmitted to the base station 3 via the wireless transmitter 13. The monitor end 2 has a wireless receiver 21 and a signal processing device 22. The wireless receiver 21 receives the signal sent by the user end 1 via the base station 3, and transmits the signal to the signal processing device 22 for further processing. Thus, user act on the result generated from signal processing by the signal processing device 22.
Nonetheless, the above mentioned security system is an alarming system for one way signal transmission. Signals are generated and sent to monitor end 2 when the detector 11 detects background change values. Further, the user end 1 determines on the situations occurred based on received signals, and is not allowed to receive further information, such as sound or films in the above mentioned security system. As a result, there are improved security systems introduced later to use cameras in security systems. The cameras are installed in the monitored locations and connected to the Internet. The cameras are controlled via the Internet for receiving pictures or films recorded by the cameras.
Nonetheless, the use of Internet involves with complicated setup operations and it is required to install Internet Servers for transmitting messages, pictures or images. Otherwise, users have to pay rentals and maintenance costs for renting third party Internet Servers which are substantial amount of costs to users.
In view of this, the inventor conducted researches and developed a security system implemented with a smart communication device. With the smart communication device, users are allowed to transmit text messages, pictures and films without complicated installing procedures and additional Internet Servers previously required for data transmission.